


magical mystery kind

by wherechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Cas is a Baddie, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Spn!Verse, cas is fucking ancient and powerful don’t forget, he lets dean know that shit too, i don’t know what the timeline is for this, lights are blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherechester/pseuds/wherechester
Summary: There are times when Castiel becomes that otherworldly thing, that incomprehensible force of celestial power that leaves Dean star struck.





	magical mystery kind

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! been away for a bit, but here’s some musings. I don’t know how much I like this but, here it be. 
> 
> also, if anyone wonders how I pick my titles, I shuffle my playlist and pick a lyric out of the first song. this title is taken from 40 Day Dream by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ wherechester, if you’re into that.
> 
> *edit, my format was wonky when I first posted this. should be fixed now.

There are times when Castiel becomes that otherworldly thing, that incomprehensible force of celestial power that leaves Dean star struck. Castiel is two sides of the same coin; he is a gentle creature with unwavering love for humanity and a resounding aura of benevolence. Then, there are times when he equates to the power of a thundering storm, times when he could reduce a city to ruins with his bare hands. And this creature, this ancient thing, calls Dean his best friend.

Dean hands it to him, Castiel has gotten better at playing human, makes it easy to forget these days that he’s a massive clump of divine energy contained in soft skin and brittle bone. But sometimes Castiel reminds Dean of just who and what he is.

Dean was reminded just what Castiel is the first time they made love. The air in Dean’s bedroom had grown electric, leaving Dean’s skin prickling and every hair on his body standing at attention. It was overwhelming really, and Dean could tell how poorly Cas was keeping his composure. He had gripped Dean’s bicep, leaving finger sized bruises behind as souvenirs. Castiel’s eyes had widened, removing his hand like he had touched a hot stove. “Sorry Dean, I’m finding it difficult to keep a grasp on my self control.” Dean had huffed a breath of laughter. Holy shit.

And when their throws of passion had reached the boiling point, every light in the bunker had blown in an explosion of sparks, leaving the two of them veiled in darkness. “Holy shit dude.” Castiel had frozen with a, “Sorry Dean.”

Then there was Sam, stomping footsteps tromping down the hall toward Dean’s room, “Goddamnit Dean. What the hell is going on in there?” He had shouted, pounded his fist on the door. “Don’t worry about it Sammy.”

Dean and Cas then spent their evening buying lightbulbs at the department store, falling victim to the incredulous look of the cashier as they loaded more lightbulbs than Dean would like to count onto the conveyor belt.

Dean was also reminded of just what Castiel could be when they fought. They had found themselves involved in a particularly nasty argument after a hunt, Dean finding himself subject to Castiel’s scolding. “You are the most stubborn human being I’ve encountered during my time on Earth. I don’t understand why you would think it’s acceptable to storm into a whole nest of vampires on your own. Did it never cross your mind to notify me, or Sam?”

Those baby blues were flickering, all their angelic intensity had bored into Dean’s own. Dean scoffed, “Stop bitchin’ Cas, I handled it, and I’m fine. Just a little banged up. Now move, gonna shower.” Dean knew he fucked up as soon as he met Castiel’s glare. “No Dean, I’m not going to ‘stop bitching’”, air quotes, “when you continuously and unnecessarily put yourself in harm’s way.” Dean knew Cas was pissed now, the air had grown sharp, the bedside lamp in their hotel room flickered. And damn, if looks could kill, Dean would’ve been dead about two minutes ago.

In that moment Dean was struck with just how much power Cas had in just his pinky finger, and all that power, that celestial energy was focused on Dean. It was fucking stunning. Albeit, Cas was fucking pissed at him, but breathtaking all the same. Dean couldn’t help himself, a smirk crept onto his face. “This isn’t funny Dean.“ He was glaring daggers now.

“I know it’s not Cas, okay, I know I’m an idiot. But for what it’s worth, you’re pretty hot when you’re pissed.”

Cas sighed, anger giving way to his usual aura of annoyance. “Go shower Dean.”

By the time Dean finished his shower Castiel had turned from that otherworldly creature back into the gentle thing that he shared his bed with every night.

Castiel may be a celestial soldier, a being as old as creation, but to Dean, he is family. Dean’s protector, his ever loyal companion, the best friend he’s ever had. And to Dean, that is more breathtaking than anything divine about Castiel.


End file.
